The present invention relates to a device for use in hanging pictures and other objects and, more particularly, to a device for facilitating the proper positioning of a picture hanger on the wall. The hanging of a picture on the wall always requires the proper positioning of the picture and thus the proper positioning of the picture hanger. The task almost always requires some degree of guesswork, particularly when the picture is being hung using a wire, as one must precisely translate the elevation of the apex of the wire on the back of the picture to a corresponding location on the wall while supporting the weight of the picture and the location of the apex of the wire relative to the top of the picture frame will vary significantly from picture to picture depending on the size of the picture (or other object) and the tautness of the wire. The precise positioning of the picture hanger becomes particularly critical when a plurality of similarly-sized pictures or other objects are being hung in a horizontal row or other coordinated configuration. The location of the picture hanger frequently must be adjusted, leaving a number of unsightly nail holes in the wall behind the picture. As these holes must be spackled and painted when a picture is removed and not replaced, it would be highly desirable to provide a device which greatly facilitated the proper positioning of the hook in the first instance. It would also be highly desirable if such a device were simple to use and economical to manufacture. The picture hanger positioning device of the present invention obtains these results.